Of Brothers and Secrets
by Priseskimoe
Summary: Sam and Mark are twin brothers. Mark left and became a hunter after their father kicked him out. Now, he is dead and Sam is missing. An old 'friend' of the Winchesters will eventually return...But for what? Does contain swearing and progressively worsens.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so I am majorly sorry for any mistakes.I never would have considered posting anything but i figured i might as well...thank you for reading and critisism would be appreciated but please take it easy on the flames! most likely no one is holding u at gunpoint forcing u to read a story so if u hate dont read it :P I don't own anything. Obviously.

Sam and Mark are roughly 15 at this point...

Of Brothers and Secrets

_Prologue_

"I still don't understand how it can cut you_._"

"Sam, you don't need to understand. You just need to know they can." Mark said while trying to bandage the small bloody gash on the side of his head just behind his left ear.

"You said it was a ghost! I thought we were supposed to, like, be able to go through them." Sam replied, sprawled across his bed. He picked up a stray pillow and threw it at Mark's back.

Just as Mark turned to retaliate, their father entered the room. "Sam," he began, "you were supposed to- Mark, what are you doing in here?"

"I um….I was just discussing a test we took today in uh…math." Mark said, spinning around to try to hide his wound.

The General narrowed his eyes. "What have I told you about lying, boy?" He sees the bloodied tissues, gauze, and medical kit lying open upon the desk. "You got into another fight? I'm not going to keep coming in to get you out. All you do is cause a hell of a lot more trouble than you deserve, you worthless shit!" With that sneered comment he threw out a powerful backhand which caught the right side of Mark's face, tossing his head to the left. Sam shot up and went immediately to his brother's side.

"You never come." Mark righted himself, jerking his neck to the side, receiving a satisfying crack, and continued. "Yes. I was in a fight. With a ghost. Damn thing threw me into a desk before I could burn the bones." He growled out, and then spit blood to the side.

"I told you never to speak of that!" Their father was beginning to sound venomous.

Mark tensed himself and his tone became icy. "It's what I do. I didn't ask for your opinion. You wanted the truth."

Sam grabbed his arm. "Mark-" He had a look of pleading in his eyes. "Don't, just don't."

"Sam, get out." His father interrupted. "This is between me and your idiot brother."

Mark used his arm to shove Sam behind him and out of the way as the General made to reach for him. "Don't tell him what to do, jackass." His eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"You little unthankful bastard," the General grabs Mark's shirt and slammed him into the wall. Sam left the room, receiving a certain glance from Mark. He grabbed Nat and took her over to his best friend Matt's house so she could hang out with Matt's little sister.

"You're the bastard. I don't give a shit about what you think." Mark said, glaring up at his father.

"You listen to me. This is my family. I don't care what your mother's mental family used to do, you are not to follow them, and I expect you give me the respect I deserve." He said, shoving Mark into the wall again.

"The respect you deserve? Fine. Here's your respect." With that Mark spit directly in the General's face.

The General stepped back, pulling Mark forward, and throwing him to the floor. Mark rolled to his feet, grabbing an old switchblade and holding it in front of him. He glanced back and slowly backed out the door.

"Get out of my house, boy." The General growled, following him, "Get out and stay out. Come near here again and I will kill you myself."

"Gladly. But if I ever hear of you hurting them, I will find you. You will regret ever laying eyes on any of them." Mark grabbed a prepared hunter's pack from just inside his door, swung around and stalked out into the woods behind the house.

10 minutes later, Sam returned to his father, and an empty bottle of whiskey. "Sir?" He inquired. "Where's Mark?" The General whipped his arm back, sending the bone-dry bottle flying through the air only to shatter against the wall near Sam's head. A few pieces embedded themselves in his shoulder and arm. He slid out of the room and ran upstairs to the bathroom to remove them.

This was what his mother came home to. One son, gone forever, her husband already lost to the burn and numbness of alcohol. And that was how it remained for many years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Sam's Missing

"Good morning, all!" The bald Sergeant declared, walking into the Team One filled weight room with a wide, bright smile on his face.

"Well you're certainly in a good mood today, Boss. Meet a new lady last night?" Spike asked, partially joking.

"Actually, my son called me via video chat last night and we agreed to meet up to talk when he is in the area at the end of the month." Greg says happily.

Ed looked up. "That's great. Hey, did you by any chance see Sam passed out in the locker room, or maybe he called you?"

"No why?" Greg Said, looking around and doing a quick head count, realizing that, sure enough, Sam wasn't there.

"No one has seen him and he wasn't answering his phone…" Ed began to dial Sam's number again.

"He was probably out late last night, drunk with some girl, and now he's sleeping it off." Jules chimed in casually while scrolling through the music on her iPod.

"No dice. Straight to voicemail. Again. I'm going to call Wordy. He's working today and Sam is on his way. I'll see if he can swing by and rouse him." Ed said, yet again dialing a number.

"Isn't that a little bit overkill?" Raf finally joined the conversation. "I mean, Sam's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Well, yes but it would be nice to know where he is. Considering he didn't show up _or_ call." Greg said as Ed snapped his phone shut.

"Wordy said he'd stop by on the way with lots of coffee and body armor."

"Body armor?" Raf asked, confused.

"Being ex-military, Sam occasionally reacts without thinking when someone enters his house with him unaware…Especially when he is hung over…" Spike explained, leaving the last bit for Raf to figure out for himself.

"Personal experience speaking, my man?" Raf asked with a highly amused look on his face.

"You could say that…" Spike began, an amused, embarrassed, and wistful look on his face. Ed's phone rang before he could continue.

"Hey Wordy." Ed paused, a concerned look forming on his face. "Ok thanks. If you want to and we will be there shortly." He hung up.

"What is it?" Jules asked, stepping off the bike to come stand next to Ed.

"I'm not sure. Grab your stuff, guys. We're going over there to check it out. Wordy said Sam wasn't there. His keys, jacket, cell phone, and wallet were. His car was also in his parking spot. The door was locked, no sign of forced entry or a struggle. He also said there were weird symbols painted around the apartment and salt in all the doorways and windowsills." By this time they were at the trucks.

"Salt? Why the hell would there be salt everywhere?" The unspoken concern was evident even under the masked expression of indifference that Jules adopted.

15 MINUTES LATER

Team One arrived at Sam's building and let themselves into his apartment. They found Wordy crouched down by the coffee table examining a star shaped symbol with a circle around it that was peeking out from under a rug.

"See. This is what I was talking about." Wordy glanced up at them and gestured to the still wet paint of the symbol.

Spike frowned. "Odd. I've seen this before. This symbol. It's supposed to trap demons."

"Demons? I think you watched a little too much Syfy, Spike." Raf said, smirking but with a serious demeanor that meant nothing but business. "Even if they did exist, why would Sam want to trap one? And why would he know about them?"

"I'm not sure…Oh! Look around and see if you can find any sulfur!" he now sounded hopeful. "I once read in a book that demons leave behind traces of sulfur!"

"You're an idiot." Jules rolled her eyes as Greg's phone rang.

"Winnie? Can't another team do it?" There was a pause. Greg sighed, "Yeah alright. Tell them we will be there shortly and they should be ready for us." He hung up the phone and turned to face his team. "Ok guys, we have to head out. We will come back as soon as we can but we still have a job to do. They have a John Doe and some people that found him waiting for us."

"But, Boss! Sam-"

"I know, Spike. But this is important."

Wordy chimed in, "Since when does the SRU handle stuff like that?

"We don't. But Winnie said it was necessary for us to be there. You coming?" Greg told him while grabbing his discarded jacket.

20 MINUTES LATER

"What can you tell us about where you found him?" Ed asked a 'witness' as the Sarge went with the Medical Examiner to view the body. The team finished asking their questions and were waiting around when Greg came back, 10 minutes later, pale, shaky, and with red-rimmed eyes.

"Greg? What's the matter? What' happened?" Ed rushed to his close friend, deeply worried.

"The John Doe…" Greg whispers, and then chokes back more tears that are threatening to spill out.

"What is it? Who is it?" Wordy asked also concerned and anxious, grabbing Greg's arm and searching his face for a clue.

The rest of the team crowded around to hear the next words, barely audible. "It's…it's Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to say this...I know that with Mark being a hunter, they would've burned him when he died but i kinda just left that out cuz its easier this way. So we'll just say they all had to leave really fast to do...something and didn't have time to take care of the body, k? thanks ;)

Chapter 2:

It took a few moments for everyone to register his words. Confusion, anger, shock, and pain crossed all of their faces. Spike gazed unseeingly at the door Greg had just come out of. His knees went out and he crumpled to the ground, everyone else was too caught up in their own emotions they didn't notice until they heard a sob and the small crash as he caught the side of the table. Wordy slowly lowered himself to the ground and wrapped his arms around Spike, very much so like Greg had done when Lou died. Spike lost any train of thought except for "_Why him? Why any of them? I already lost my best friend and now you take my second!"_ He held tighter onto Wordy as though he were afraid that if he let go Wordy would disappear and be gone forever, along with his two best friends.

"Boss…" Jules whispered, tears running unchecked down her face, "No…It can't be." Ed put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I know my team. It was Sam." Greg replied, also crying but his voice was a bit stronger now.

Raf, who had remained silent and unmoving until now looked up, "How did he…I mean, what happened?"

"His neck was broken. As far as they can tell that is the cause of death but they are still looking for signs of something else." Greg said, grabbing a chair and sitting down heavily on it. He looked tired, extremely tired, and much older than he is. The stress of all his fallen teammates through his years in the force was starting to affect him.

"But that still doesn't make sense." Ed began, "We were told he was found in an old building surrounded by barb-wired gates on the other side of the border. Why would they bring him here?"

"He's the son of a well-known military general. Maybe someone recognized him and figured jurisdiction would be over here because of his father…And then they probably found out he was SRU and that's why they called us." Greg said looking down at the water bottle in his hands.

"Ca-can we see him?" Spike managed to get out, finally having stopped crying enough to speak.

"Are you sure you want to?" Greg asked him, looking at his face, seeing the pain and putting his hand on Spike's shoulder for the only comfort he could offer.

Spike nodded, eyes still filled with tears, some falling down his face. "I need to see him myself. So I know…For sure." He answered quietly looking directly into his boss's eyes, hoping he would understand.

"Ok…You guys can stay here if you don't want to come." Greg said while slowly getting to his feet. Wordy stood and held his arm out for Spike to get up. As soon as he stood, Wordy wrapped his arm around Spike's shoulders to make sure he wouldn't fall again.

Raf pulled away from the table he was leaning on and Jules and Ed also joined them. "He is our family. We all see him." Jules said firmly, a lonely tear slowly making its way down the side of her face.

There was a moment of silence where all the team, the family, did was look at one another. Then they turned and walked through the door. Knowing that this moment would change their lives forever. They walked down the plain hallway to the second to last room on the left in silence, no words were needed.

"Ok." Greg turned to his team. "This is it. Are you sure you want to do this?" No one spoke. He could see the determination in their faces and taking a deep breath, pushed the door open and entered.

The team followed him to the table where a still body lay under a white sheet. He looked back at them and slowly reached forward, and closing his eyes, pulled the sheet just over enough to reveal the head of the deceased and dropping it as if it were poisonous.

"No!" Jules screamed in anguish, spinning around to bury her face in Ed's chest. "No…No…" Her remaining words and sobs were muffled but still audible.

Spike leaned on the table over Sam's head, searching his face for something, willing him to open his eyes. A few silent tears dropped onto Sam's face from above.

Greg stood silently, looking anywhere but the body. He looked at Jules and Ed, Spike, the door, anywhere else. He turned to watch Wordy as he saw movement.

Wordy swung around to his left and hit the wall as hard as he possibly could with his right fist. He hit it two more times before clenching and unclenching his fist repeatedly then leaning his forehead and fists against the wall.

Raf had his head bowed in silent prayer but when Wordy hit the wall, he looked up. He waited until he was done, then went to look at his hand, to make sure it wasn't broken. No tears fell from Raf's eyes, but the pain in them was evident. Even as the new guy, Raf had known Sam long enough for them to become good friends.

After a few more minutes of silence, Ed cleared his throat. "Ok, guys, I know it's hard, but it's time to head out. I will make sure the people here have my info. in case they need to contact us and I will call the Chief and explain everything. Go home, sleep, spend time with your family, or something. Don't bother waking up early, myself or Greg will call you tomorrow to check in and plan to meet up. We will have to go through arrangements with each other and Sam's family eventually, though."

"Sam's family?" Spike said, "Sam has no family. They don't care. Except for Nat…Oh Crap! I have to tell Nat!" He almost jumped and ran for the door.

Greg grabbed him before he got far though. "Whoa! Easy, buddy. We will go get her and explain everything. Although, she definitely shouldn't stay there tonight…"

"I'll call my mom and have her set up the guest room." Spike said in a rush, "Now let's go! She's probably already there and freaking out because of all the stuff there!"

"Ok, come on, guys. Wordy, Ed, you two good to drive?" Greg asked, hoping they could all pile into two vehicles so he didn't have to get behind the wheel in his current state.

Both nodded and Ed replied with a yes as everyone exited the building into the bitter cold night air, thankful to leave the sterile white uniform building behind them but wishing they were not leaving behind a member of their family.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload..Couldn't find the ability to force myself to write more over Christmas break then computer had issues :( thanks to _eggylaine_ and _toolazytologinlazerwolf314 _for reviewing :)**

Chapter four:

_**3 days later**_

10:00 in the morning came around quickly and it found Team One, Wordy, and Nathalie climbing out of the three team vehicles and walking yet again into the morgue.

"Nat, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to see him." Spike said, hesitating in the doorway to the hall.

"Yes I do. And I want to. Spike, he's my brother! I just have to…" she broke off, looking at the ground. She then drew in a deep, shuddering breath, looked back at him and continued "I just have to."

"Ok." That was Ed. "Let's go."

They walk a little ways further, and find themselves at the door again.

Greg had that look on his face again. The weary, miserable look someone gets when they lose a son. He pushed the door open and held it until everyone was inside. Wordy walked up and pulled the sheet down to the beginning on Sam's shoulders.

Nat walked directly up to the table and leaned on it, staring intently at the still figure's face. "Oh, Sammy…" she whispered, gently placing her hand on top of his.

The team stood around the table, looking at him and looking at her, all of them emotional. Sad, longing, not the harsh, fiery pain they felt when they first found out but a throbbing pain that lasts.

Nat frowned and glanced up at them. She looked back down and slowly, carefully pulled the sheet further, so slowly that it seemed she thought it would turn to ash if she was too hasty.

"Nat…" Spike whispered, trying to get her to look at him.

She ignored him. She pulled the sheet down to the bottom of his ribs.

There was a sharp intake of breath when everyone saw all the mottled bruising and multiple cuts and scars on his torso. "What happened to broken neck?" Raf said, breaking the silence.

"It didn't say anything about this in the report…What are all those scars from?" Greg said, confused and wondering what the hell was going on.

"It's not him…" Nat whispered, her fingers running over a scar on his side.

"Nat? Nat, what are you talking about?" Jules asked, hoping of the counter and coming to stand next to the other girl.

"It's not him." She said, excited now, looking at Jules and back down. "It's not Sam!"

Greg sighed, "Nathalie, I know it's hard, but-"

"I know my brother and this is not him. Here. Look at this." She pointed to the scar on his left ribs. "Don't you think you would've noticed that before?"

"Well yes. But it looks like it hasn't fully healed yet. Whoever killed him probably did that." Ed said, wishing she could be right, but not willing to believe it.

"No." She was smiling now. "I would've known. Besides I've seen this scar before."

So what? Are you saying someone you know got plastic surgery to look exactly like Sam and them someone killed him?" Raf said, obviously not believing it.

"No. No, he wouldn't have to." The smile remained on her face. "It's Mark…." She said softly….then realizing, the smile began to melt off her face, the excitement gone, and she turned her head to study the face again.

"Mark? Who's Mark?" Spike asked, stepping closer to her and trying to see her face.

"Him." Nat gestured to the body. "Our brother, Sam's twin. He left when he was fifteen. So I haven't seen him since I was eleven years old."

"Twin brother…." Spike said, trying desperately to keep up. "So Sam had a twin…And he just left?"

"Not exactly. I wasn't there so I don't exactly know the whole story…But Sam told me some of it at least, when I asked a few years later…"

"A few years? What happened between then? I highly doubt you didn't notice your brother was gone." Wordy said, raising his eyebrows, beginning to expect something, something he was much too familiar with.

"I did notice. But every time I tried to ask my mom or Sam would talk over me or cause some type of distraction. Then they would tell me that he was fine and not to ask or worry about it anymore in private." Nathalie began to fidget under the concerned and suspicious looks from everyone.

"Why?" Ed asked, prompting her to tell the story.

"My dad would get….angry. That's why Mark left. Like I said, I don't know the whole story." Nat hesitated, and then finished quickly.

"If this really isn't Sam, that means he is still out there somewhere. We have to find him." Ed said standing straight and looking at everyone in the room.

Nathalie turned back to the still body on the table and slowly reached her hand out, mesmerized, "It's been so long…" she touched his cheek and gasped. Going up her arm were black spidery veins and they also went out across his face from where her fingers touched him. The veins covered his face and went up to her shoulder, then disappeared. She stumbled backwards and Spike caught her. They all looked down at the figure to see startlingly familiar blue eyes open and look back at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: new chappie :) Finally...Got busy with school and more computer issues plus less time to write during algebra...anyhoo. : I plan to address the General and Mark's relationship further throughout the story, im still working on it...and im sorry ppl! trying to work on details but i always get ideas in my head and then cant get them down! its really annoying. btw i have never seen the show or read the 'Pretty Little Liars' books...after i wrote it i noticed the "A." thing w/ the ppl...I felt stupid but didnt wanna change tht... so here it is! **

Chap 4

Somewhere in the States…..

He became aware of a throbbing sensation, like drums beating, in his head. Without opening his eyes, he groaned and rolled over, flipping over the edge of the bed, only to crash to the floor. Another groan, followed by, "Smooth one, Braddock." Then yet another groan just because of his own annoyance at his habit of talking to himself.

He slowly pushed himself up on his knees, then a little farther, only to flop back down on the bed. He blearily opened his eyes to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table: 11:43 am. "Crap, work." He grumbled, blinking to clear his vision and sitting up. He glanced around, still groggy, "What the hell? This is not my apartment…." He tried to think back but couldn't remember leaving.

He stood, looking around at the cheap motel room, trying to establish how he got there, or at least where there is. "Okay…Yeah, no idea. First things first, get cleaned up" He walked to the bathroom to shower and shave, then figure out where he was.

15 minutes later, he came out of the bathroom clean-shaven and a lot more alert. He began to look through the papers on the desk. "No-Tell Motel. Never heard of it….So where?...Aha! Rockford, Michigan, wait, why am I here?" He looked up, around again, and then sighed, "Right. Food first, think and call team later." He said, glaring down at the dead cell phone in his hands. He plugged the phone in and grabbed his jacket. He walked over to the desk and grabbed the wallet that definitely wasn't his. There was $250 in cash and a driver's license with Sam's picture and description but the name Matt Lewis. Sam shrugged, grabbed the room key and his jacket, and went on a search for breakfast.

He found a small diner right next door to the hotel. He ate quickly and bought a newspaper to see if anything odd had happened in Rockford recently. Sam got a Coke from the vending machine and went back in his room. He had just begun to read the paper when he heard a rustling noise. He looked up and saw the curtains blowing around. "Odd. I don't remember the window being open." Sam went over to the window and shut it. He noticed a yellow powdery substance. He scooped some up and looked at it closely, "What is…sulfur? What?"

He turned and just barely caught a glance of it: a piece of paper on the table that most definitely wasn't there before. He looked around the room before going over and picking it up.

Sam,

Have fun.

Sincerely, A.

Sam frowned, read through the short note again, trying to think of whom 'A' could be. He then picked up the credit card that had been underneath the paper. On the MasterCard, there was the name of his alias and a sticky note that said, "Whatever you need. The room is already paid for. Your welcome."

He grabbed a map off the table, his jacket, the wallet, and stuffed the credit card in it. He then grabbed the duffel bag with clothes and left the hotel, leaving the room keys on the front desk.

He walked for a while and eventually found another little motel. He checked in using some of the cash, paying for the night. He found room number 67 and threw his bag on the chair. He locked the door and grabbed his phone, turning it on, he sat down. He scrolled through his contacts, found 'Greg Parker' and pressed the 'talk' button. It rang twice, then a beep. There was a mechanical voice which said, "This number is no longer available to be reached." Sam frowned in confusion then hung up and decided to try Ed.

The same message played, along with the other members of his team. He finally tried to call Nathalie. The same thing happened, but first, there was an annoyed sigh, and a new voice. It was male, definitely not mechanical, with a slightly gravelly, yet very smooth tone. "Now really Sam, it didn't work the first _six _times you tried…Why would it work now? Sometimes I really wonder about you boys. Aren't you seeing a slight pattern here? Isn't it obvious? They can't help you. I'm doing you a favor, Sam. They would just get killed. And the deaths of even more of your friends would be all on you. Besides, this isn't really their type of job. And since your dear brother isn't available, well…I guess I just have to settle with you."

Sam gasped and hung up. _"Brother. Mark. So this is about hunting?" _He thought quickly, and then tried to brainstorm how he could find this S.O.B. who obviously did something to hurt his brother since Mark would never tell any monster about Sam of his own free will.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait…Finally had a friend knock some sense into me to continue this. Just to clear a few things up-This story is not meant to be Jules/Sam. I know thts how the show is but they weren't technically together when I started this. And to be honest, I am a big fan of power rangers and am still stuck in the past with Kimberly and Tommy together. I don't think I could even bring myself to write something where a character played by Amy Jo, especially, is with someone else. Especially Sam. I have nothing against Sam. I love him. He reminds me so much of one of my cousins…lol. SO I hope tht not having them together will not make u stop reading my story but if it does…well im sorry. So the story of Nathalie's scar and the kitchen incident afterwards obviously never happened in either show but is based off a situation with my cousin (mentioned earlier) and his little sister. His name is actually Sam but his sisters name is definitely not Nathalie. Unfortunate. The reference to 'Lindsay" is referring to me although my name is not Lindsay and I actually have no idea why I chose that name. I still to this day have not figured out how he managed to set it on fire because yes-tht part did actually happen. You are probably very confused but I guess u will understand soon so read on! **

**Ps- Sam and Dean had to leave basically right away so they don't know tht the Campbell's didn't burn Mark's body. And they WILL show up eventually…I promise ;)**

Chap 5

Toronto

…"Who are you?"…

"Mark! It's me, Nathalie, your sister!"

"Nathalie? What? How?" Mark said quickly and confused. "How do I know it's really you?" His tone became suspicious.

"See this?" Nathalie pulled up her left sleeve to show him a thin, white scar on the side of her wrist going up to her thumb. "When I was seven, I fell off of the top of a slide at the playground. I came crying to you and Sam and you said I could be 'just like Lindsay." Because now I had a cut on my wrist too. After I calmed down some, you carried me all the way home."

Mark chuckled. "And then Mom had to take you to the hospital to get stitches since you were convinced you were going to die. Worst part of that-her leaving Sam and me home alone. DO you remember coming home to find the two of us soaking wet in the kitchen? I still can't figure out what was going through Sam's head when he decided that you are meant to make toast in the microwave. Or how the bread caught fire for that matter. Or why in putting out the fire, he had to spray me with water, as well."

Nathalie giggled. "I remember walking in behind mom and then running into her back when she stopped. She also said a few..words."

"Yes she did…Where exactly are we?"

"You're in Toronto. We're at a morgue." Spike chimed in. Mark looked away from Nat's face and seemed to finally realize that there were others in the room.

He stood, wrapping the sheet around himself. "And who the hell are you guys?" He asked, locking eyes with every single person in the room and leaning back against the table.

"We're Sam's team. I'm Ed, this is Greg, Jules, Raf, Spike, and Wordy. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, one. Where are my pants?"

Rockford, Michigan

Sam was walking down the virtually empty street back to his hotel. All of a sudden, he pivoted and spun, raising up his arms to grab the person he thought was behind him. Empty air. He sighed and shook his head, relaxing and turning around to continue. As he turned he caught a glimpse of two men and a dark blur coming towards his head. That was all he saw before a blinding pain erupted in his skull, then everything faded to black.

_**9.5 hours later:**_

Sam came to with a pounding headache and soon realized he was upright, but could not move. "Freaking wonderful." He thought, looking around the room from the chair he was tightly bound to. It seemed to be some sort of old basement but there were odd symbols painted all over the walls. He looked around to see it there was anything he could use to cut the ropes. All of a sudden he heard footsteps on the stairs, and two voices.

"So what do you think? Demon possessed him after the shifter killed him?"

"Seems like the most likely option. But he would've gotten a hunters' death. Burned. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But what else could it be? Definitely not a shifter. You saw his eyes in that footage." "I don't know. Let's just test him with some Holy Water first, okay? Did you call and let him know we are here?"

"Yep. Said he's on his way back now." They finally came into Sam's view. "Well, well. Look who's awake."


End file.
